A gas turbine engine featuring a geared turbofan architecture typically uses a planet style gear train having a stationary ring gear and flexible support systems for the ring gear. Such systems may typically use an oil collector system for capturing oil used to lubricate the gear train. The support system and oil collector system may be associated with added weight and cost associated with the planet style gear train.